Murder on the Hogwarts Express
by XxLiveFreexX
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts and Draco and Harry get into a fight. Later in the night you can hear screams and Draco is found dead and the only witness was found in a coma. Draco is pronounced dead the following day and Dumbledore already has his suspects.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this story is when Draco and Harry get into a fight. Later in the night you can hear screams and Draco is found dead on the floor of the bathroom but here's the catch- he was found in the girls bathroom. There is no reason for him to be there proving it was a murder. Draco is pronounced dead the following day and Dumbledore already has his suspects**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V.

I sat down beside Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe. I took a loaf of bread as I heard Pansy saying "I wonder if Potty, Weasel and Mudblood got themselves in trouble again?" She said mockingly.

I almost half laughed. "I bet they will and if not we will do it for them!" I added triumphantly.

I took a look back at the " _Golden Trio" (_ everyone calls them that). Just because they fought the Dark Lord multiple times doesn't mean they're special or something.

They seem to be laughing at something. I was about to see what was so funny until I saw a video of me as a baby _NOT WEARING A SHIRT!_

I storm over there and take away the video as I turn to Potter "What are you playing at?" I ask furiously.

"Nothing" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Just looking at your mum's Facebook" he says returning to his friends.

"Oh really then, okay, then lemme look at your _dead_ mothers Facebook" I took out my muggle phone and pulled out a picture of Harry in his _DIAPER!_

Everyone at the Slytherin table laughed as Harry's face turned red and Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"

As soon as I got my concentration back I yelled "Expalliamus!" His wand flew across the room. "You think you are a better wizard than me?" I said laughing.

Harry got his wand back and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" I watched in awe as a misty deer jumped across the room.

"Now who's the one laughing?" Mudblood said laughing.

"You stay out of this Mudblood!" I yelled. She stopped laughing.

I sat down back at the Slytherin table. Bubo Bubo came to deliver a letter. I hadn't seen him for a while. I remember in my first year my mum would send me sweets. Sh still does.

I opened the letter. It read:

 **We're going to meet whether you like it or not. Pick a time and the place.**

I sigh and turn to Crabbe "What is it?" he asks as he peers over the paper.

"Nothing" I say snatching the paper away.

I skip breakfast, go to my owl and write back: **Tonight 12:00** **be quick!**

The day went as usual (Hermoine answered every question, Ron and Harry blew up their potions, _I_ got house points from Snape) same old-same old.

At lights out time I tried to sleep but what was going to happen later in the night worried me.

Two hours later, I woke up naturally and went into the bathroom.

"You came" the voice said.

"Well its not like I had a choice" I said coldly.

"There's one thing I have to do" the person took out his wand "Sectumsempra" I fell to the floor. Blood was all around me.

"That was not part of the plan!" I wheezed.

"Avada Kadavra!"

I breathed in my last breath and shut my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

We were all being called down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had an announcement to make. I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Where's Draco?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Its funny how you always complain that you always complain that he never leaves you alone but when he does you start wondering where he is" Hermoine said sarcastically.

"She is right you know"said Ron agreeing. I turned to the Slytherin table where I see Crabbe and Goyle quietly crying.

Hermione and Ron noticed too. Everyone was as confused as we were.

Everyone became silent as Dumbledore walked in to the Great Hall.

"Sadly, an unfortunate event occurred last night." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore took some deep breaths before saying, "Draco Malfoy was found dead last night in the girls washroom"

We all gasped. I mean, sure we hated Malfoy but no one, not even Malfoydeserves death.

"A investigation will be necessary and I would like to speak with the following people" Dumbledore said while pulling out parchment.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom"Dumbledore said reading off the parchment.

 _Okay, Okay, Harry- wait! Me?_

To be honest I kinda knew it was coming.

I would have been their first suspect, I mean, _I hate him._

The assembly was over and I was bracing myself for impact

 _1 2 3..._

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, follow me" Snape said with so much disgust I threw up in my mouth a little.

 _Get ready Harry,_ I told myself, _cause this is just a game and no one is safe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. A big thanks to staicer, AFLlover and Deathlocks786 I hope we didn't get Deathlocks's numbers wrong. Dont forget to review and enjoy!**

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron, Hermoine and I awkwardly made our way to Dumbledore.

He took us up the stairs and up to his office.

"Sherbet Lemon" he said and the wall disintegrated into stairs.

I looked over at Hermoine's gobsmacked face

I bet she thought the password would be something like the evolution of magic history or something of that sort.

Dumbledore looked nervous. _That's strange_ I thought. Dumbledore's never nervous.

Once we entered Dumbledore's office I saw Crabbe and Goyle already sitting down looking at the floor.

"I am only going to ask you a few questions" we all nodded "ready? let's start" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together.

"Where were you yesterday night?" Dumbledore asked us.

Hermione spoke up. "I was studying for N.E.W.T's and making hats for S.P.E.W"

Vincent went second. " I was doing my homework with Crabbe" Crabbe nodded.

I finally picked up my courage and spoke. "I was in detention with Professor McGonagall."

Ron went last. "I was..." he mumbled.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was trying to..." he mumbled again.

"Sorry pardon?" Dumbledore asked once more.

"I was trying to grow a goatee okay!" Ron said his hands in the air.

You could tell all of us wanted to laugh but kept quiet.

"Okay. Now tell me if you had seen Mr. Malfoy the day before he died."

" Harry, Hermione and I only saw him at potions" Ron said.

" All the time. Crabbe and I were with him until lights out" Goyle answered.

"All right that's it for now" Dumbledore said shooing us out.

I went back to the Gryffindor boys dormitories and after a while fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! We have a new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy and please review! ...**

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

 _Ring! Ring!_ I woke up and turned my alarm. This week has been crazy! First Draco Malfoy has been murdered and I'm one of the suspects.

I got out of bed and put on the Hogwarts uniform. As I set of for potions I remembered I said I would meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

I turned around and as I headed for the common room I heard lots of girls whispering as I walked. Once I made it to the common room I found Harry and Ron waiting for me.

"Come on we're going to be late for potions!" I said ushering them out.

Finally, we headed for potions. When we got their we noticed something new. On Snape's desk their was a picture of Draco and a bunch of roses. I saw a lot of Slytherin's heading towards the table and placing a flower beside the rest.

 _I guess Draco is favorited by almost all the Slytherins_ I thought.

Snape headed over to the front of the class, looked Harry, Ron and I dead in the eye and said "As you all know one of our beloved students and my godson was killed recently," he turned his gaze towards the rest of the class "so I will go easy on you today," a huge eruption of cheers came from the class "but do not use this as a opportunity to _slack off!"_

After today's potions class I pulled Ron and Harry aside.

"Is it just me but every class we've had is 'going soft' on us?" I said.

"I know what you mean, even Fred and George have stopped playing pranks on Slytherin!" Ron said with disbelief.

"Well I mean it has had a big impact on the Gryffindor's too, I mean I kinda feel tingly and weird all over. It's weird not getting bothered 24/7" Harry added.

Harry sighed. "Do you feel that although we all hated Malfoy, I can't imagine my life without him."

As we headed up for Divination (I asked Dumbledore if I could continue) we were all silent.

I sat beside Ginny as Professor Trelawney welcomed us in. "Today students we are going to be learning about omens and how to read them. Take our partner's cup," right in front of us there were little teacups "and the tea leaves at the bottom will resemble a shape. In your folders they list the shapes and their meanings."

I looked into Ginny's cup and I already recognized the shape it was the shape of a heart. I took the folder and read aloud.

"Deeply in love. Magical love." I said. You could tell it was meant for Harry. We both started laughing.

"Well, yours is a question mark. The question mark represents secrecy and a person who is hiding something from others" Ginny said with a mystical voice.

I began to sweat. I tried to make my voice as even as possible. "Odd. But then again when has this class not been odd!" I said with a desperate laugh. Ginny laughed back in agreement.

All of the other classes passed off in a breeze as usual. Extra work in Athirmancy, both Ron and Harry getting Poor's in their Transfiguration tests. I left class to go to the girls dormitory.

 _That was close they almost found out about my secret._ I sighed and went off to the Gryffindor common room

Once I reached the Gryffindor common room I met Harry and Ron.

They were both doing a re-write for the test in Transfiguration. I went over and talked to them for a bit, edited the tests when they were done and then went over to the staircase leading to the dormitory's.

I looked back for a split second and smirked. _It feels good to know something they don't_ I think as I climb into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! A few days ago was our birthday and we were going to make a chapter but we never got around to it. Thank you Sakura Lisel for favouriting and following Murder on the Hogwarts Express. Please please, please review. Well, we hope you enjoy!**

Ron's P.O.V

I woke up after I hear Harry groaning oh so very loudly. I quickly get dressed and Harry and I walk together for Transfiguration. McGonagall told us all that we must turn a mouse into a goblet.

I made a goblet...but it had a tail...and it was furry. After class, Hermione, Harry and I all headed towards Potions. It was all normal. Slytherin got 50 points at the end of the class.

Gryffindor lost 50 points at the end of class. But no one did _anything._ Its so annoying.

After the school day ended Harry told me to meet him at the Quidditch field.

Once I got there, Harry told me he has a few suspects on who killed Malfoy. He had Crabbe and Goyle. Apparently Malfoy was planing to leave them. What a shocker.

"Pansy Parkinson. She apparently hated Malfoy because he started cheating on her. But then again I would do too," we laughed "and yeah that's it so far" Harry said.

"I say we should just leave it alone. I mean Dumbledore said he would find the murder so just leave it."

"But remember what happened for the past 5 years. It's always been 'okay, nothing has happened that really matters' until someone gets killed. Do you remember Quirrell? And the Chamber of secrets?" Harry reminded me.

"Okay, how about you give it about 2 weeks, then I'll let you intervene."

"Okay," Harry said giving in, "but lets make that 1 week".

"Deal?" I asked chuckling.

"Deal" he confirmed.

We shook hands and took our separate ways.

As I made my way over to the Gryffindor common room I could hear quiet mumbling and sobbing.

I followed it and it led me to Dumbledore's office.

I cautiously peeked through, and was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore looking in a mirror sobbing.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh!" He said, his voice quavering.

"Professor Dumbledore what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"It's the anniversary of my sisters death" Dumbledore said wiping his tears.

"Oh..." I said stunned. "Well... I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, Its been 30 years and a tough old man is still crying!" he said making a attempt at a joke.

"Um... I guess you're right...?" I said quite confused on whether to laugh or to comfort.

"Yes, well, time will heal, as they say" he said.

"Well, you should be off and do me a favor," Dumbledore said his voice lowering "don't tell too many people about this meeting".

I nodded slightly concerned.

A stumbled over to the common room and pulled Harry away from Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"What?" Harry said quite confused.

I told him about the meeting with Professor Dumbledore and he waits quietly.

After a few seconds of utter silence until I lost it. "Well!?"

He just stared at me before mumbling "That's not him"

"What do you me-?" I ask before he cuts in.

"He was with _me_ 5 minutes ago"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to: changeofheart505 for following and favouriting our story...Now enjoy the chapter!**

Harry's P.O.V

Hermione, who was sitting down beside us laughed.

"You guys are so funny."

"What?" Ron asked frustratingly.

"Remember what I used in our third year?" Hermione said.

"The time turner!" Ron and I said in chorus.

 _But why would he use it? Why does he need to go back in time?_ I asked myself.

As if Hermione had read my mind she suggested " Maybe he lost something so he went back in time to find it and put it where it belongs."

"But that wouldn't make sense because when I found him he was crying" Ron said.

Then it hit me. "Ron you said that he told you it was the anniversary of his sisters death. He probably just went back in time to see her again. See there's a perfect explanation."

Suddenly a Gryffindor prefect came to us.

"It's 12:00 I think you three should be off to bed" he told us.

We all got up and decided we would talk about this tomorrow.

The next day was Quidditch tryouts.

As Ron and I went upstairs to the boy's dormitories we started talking about who is gonna be a big threat this year for the Gryffindor's.

Finally, I laid down on m four poster bed thinking about being captain.

I really want to be one. After a few minutes of daydreaming I dozed off and fell asleep.

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

I woke up feeling excited and nervous. Once me andRon and I got ready we both headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast where we will meet Hermione.

Once we sat down Hermione started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Good luck guys. I just know you both will make it on the team."

After breakfast headed off to the Quidditch pitch.

As Ron and I headed to the Quidditch pitch we could see a big commotion brewing.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Angelina cried. There was bright red marks on her face and the rest of the Gryffindor's holding back each other from lashing out on Marcus Flint.

 _Marcus Flint was never a good sign_ I thought. _Gryffindor's getting mad... Angelina's face being red... Marcus Flint._

With a gasp, Ron and I ran to Angelina's defense.

"What happened?" Ron asked to Fred, who was looking murderous.

"That daft dumbo just walked out here with his team and when Angelina asked him _politely_ that they reserved the spot he slapped her!" Fred screamed.

I turned to look at Ron who was as red as his hair.

 _Never thought he would dare touch, much less slap a girl_ Harry thought.

Just then McGonnagall walked to the pitch looking furious. Even Flint looked scared.

"Flint, follow me. Ms. Johnson come with me as well. I'm afraid fifty points shall be taken away from the Slytherin's. And five points to the Gryffindor's for restraining under pressure." she said with a glare.

Suddenly, Professor Snape came to the pitch as well looking fierce.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"One of your Slytherins has just slapped a Gryffindor" McGonnagall said.

"Very well, however, you can't blame them for that. It isn't their fault the Gryffindor's are such...pricks" Snape said.

McGonnagall's eyes widened and she gasped. "I am afraid this house cup has gotten to your head, Severus"

"It may have but I do think that fifty points was a bit over dramatic, how about we get rid of one point?" he asked hopeful.

" _Over dramatic?_ You were luck I didn't suspend Flint!" She cried.

"I don't believe that is within our ability Minerva".

"That is it!" she screamed, "Quidditch tryouts are cancelled!"

Everybody groaned. "You can all blame Flint for his attitude problems and utter stupidity that there will be no Quidditch tryouts today" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed while looking at Angelina's cheek.

Everyone (including the Slytherins) glared at him. Flint however looked happy, amused and pleased with himself. Everyone wanted to kick him in the arse.

It is unbelievable that Snape did not care and called us pricks. I say _he_ should be suspended or even better... sacked.

We all slowly walked back to the castle.

When Ron and I walked in Hermione asked us a bunch of questions.

"We didn't even get to tr out. Nobody did" Ron said grumpily.

"What do you mean 'Nobody did?'"

We told Hermione the story. When we were done Hermione looked furious. She was a really good friend of Angelina's.

"How come Snape said...Angelina should have...I love professor Mcgonagall!" She was speechless.

She ran to the girls dormitories and came back with a book.

"'Wonderful hexes for your enemies...or just for fun' wow Hermione I never knew you had this book!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Here a wonderful hex that make your victim sprout antlers or horns. Oh! And the incantation is simple too. All you have to say is Anteoculatia" Hermione said with a mischievous look on her face.

"And our going to use that...On Flint?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "What has gotten into you?" Ron asked.

After a while we all went to bed. I was thinking about Flint with antlers and horns on his face until I once again fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's P.O.V

I really shouldn't care.

But for some reason I can't stop feeling like nothing is happening in the case. Its almost been a month and noone knows anything.

So I waited a week and when nothing happened Ron let me take over. I have been spying on Crabbe and Goyle and just when I thought I found a dead end I over heard them talking in the hallway.

For a little while Crabbe shifted uneasily on his feet before quickly saying, "I can't believe I am saying this but I am glad Draco is dead. He stole the spotlight and made us look like buffoons!" Goyle nodded his head in agreement. "Totally, today, two professors said they were impressed with me!" They lingered around for a bit longer before leaving.

 _Aha! I found out their friendship isn't as pure as Malfoy made it seem!_

I went to the Gryffindor common room and said, "scourgify." I almost ran into Ron and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I finally have a lead. I could hardly believe.

"What is it Harry?" Ron said getting back up after me running into him.

"I've got a lead on Malfoy's murder!" I said almost jumping up and down.

I told him what I saw.

"So you think Crabbe and Goyle are behind his death?" I nodded "But it can't be because they're to daft to even hurt someone, let alone kill someone" Ron said thinking really hard about it.

"Okay so who's next on the list?" I said. Ron and I created a list of people we thought killed him and who Dumbledore thinks killed him.

"Pansy."

We thought thought that Pansy killed Malfoy because she loved him but the feeling was one-sided so she killed him in revenge. It makes a good point.

Or at least that's what we think.

We followed Pansy around the next day and here is what we found out that was really important to us:

She was walking with Crabbe and Goyle when she said, "Thank God Draco is gone. Now I don't have to pretend I like him. What a relief!"

We think that Pansy may have been involved in his murder but it sounds like she didn't really kill him.

But it also seems like nobody likes him. First Crabbe and Goyle and now Pansy. Who's next Daphne Greengrass?

We took our information to Professor Dumbledore. As soon as we were done explaining our evidence and what we found so far he looked really guilty.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ron asked.

"I-I I might as well tell someone. On the night that Mr. Malfoy got murdered I stupefied him."

"You what?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's P.O.V

"Don't think I'm a bad person, now! I just stupefied him! That doesn't hurt anyone! So it can't be me. Plus, I am the one doing the investigation!" Dumbledore said with his hands up.

"Barely! Harry and I think that you haven't done any thing on this investigation. So we took matters into our own hands" Ron snapped.

I was frozen in shock. I was devastated. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone and the walls of his familiar office were caving on me and I turned to look at Ron to see him as shocked and devastated. My heart was racing and my mind was making assumptions.

 _What if Dumbledore killed Draco?_

 _What if someone outside of Hogwarts broke in?_

 _Is Hogwarts truly safe?_

I felt absolutely powerless.

When I finally could breath again I inquired, "Okay fine I trust you. But tell us everything you know. Maybe it will help us solve the murder about Draco."

Dumbledore nodded. "But can you tell me why you are doing this? I thought you hated Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do but I know how it feels to know that you will never get justice. Closure. Knowing the person who has killed you will never get a punishment for what they have done."

Dumbledore smiled as his eye began to twinkle.

"I knew one day you would be a great man, Harry. Thank you. It all began at breakfast. I saw Mr. Malfoy was reading a letter so once no one was there I read the letter. Someone wanted to meet him whether he wanted to or not. So I thought he was doing Dark Magic. I knew Draco was nothing like his father. I had looked over him since he was 11 years old! I went to try and convince him to join the order. Save himself and his family. I knew he was trying to kill me. It was no secret. I was merely giving him the satisfaction he needs. So I went to him when I saw him sneaking around sometime between 11 and 12."

"I followed him into the girls dormitory when he turned around and attempted to disarm me so I stupefied him. I had no true intention of hurting him. I even brought him into the infirmary under intensive care. And I left. The next morning I was notified he was dead. But there was one witness, who wasn't feeling well, but she is in St. Mungo's currently recovering from a coma" Dumbledore concluded.

"Professor, can Ron and I go to St. Mungo's tomorrow?" I requested.

"Fine. But don't do this often I don't want you distracted from your studies. Education comes first" Dumbledore stated.

At last, a new strand in the investigation.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermoine demanded at breakfast the next morning.

Ron and I had woken up early and had breakfast. We were putting on our cloaks when Hermoine found us in the corridor. _I_ was planning to tell her a lie but Ron couldn't help himself.

"We are going to St. Mungo's to see the girl who witnessed Draco's death" Ron blurted. His eyes widened and he immediately smacked his hands to his lips once he was aware of what he said. I ignored his profuse apologizing and explained to Hermoine what had occurred in the week.

"Fine, but I'm coming too" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Sure" I said.

"Let's go" Ron said.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! I know its been a long time since I have updated this story. But I have decided not to give up this story and I will be publishing soon. The updates might be inconsistent but...Whatever.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **XxLiveFreexX**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it has been a while since I updated this story but I had really bad writers block. I don't know. Well, Enjoy!**

Hermione's P.O.V

Once we entered St. Mungo's, we walked straight towards the woman who had a lime green coat at the front desk.

"Um we are here for Susan Bonnes?"

Without looking up she said in a monotone voice, "Fourth Floor Room 113."

"How will we talk to her if she is in a coma?" Ron asked as we walked into the elevator.

"Ron we learned this last week. The spell comantonus? It allows us to talk to someone in a coma."

 **(It is not a real spell)**

"Oh. Right."

We reached her door.

We all took a deep breath.

"Remember: Do not force her to tell us okay?" Harry reminded us.

Ron and I nodded.

We walked inside the door.

There lay Susan.

Right beside her was her parents talking to her.

Both were Muggles.

I can't imagine how it feel to have your child in a coma and can't talk or see you.

Her parents notice us and looked flustered.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bonnes. I'm Hermione and these are my friends: Harry and Ron. We are hear to talk to Susan" I said in a friendly tone stepping forward.

"She wont respond. She is in a coma for gods sake!" Mrs. Bonnes said with tears forming in her eyes.

I stepped closer to them and held Mrs. Bonnes shoulder trying to comfort her.

"We know a spell that allows her to talk for ten minutes" I said.

""You are wizards?"

"Er, Yes ma'am" Harry said finally speaking out.

"Well go ahead. But only if we can talk to her too" Mr. Bonnes said.

"Deal" Ron agreed.

I took out my wand and performed the spell.

"Comantonus!"

Susan suddenly sat up.

Cries of joy came out of both parents mouths.

"Susan! Susan! Sweetie!" Mr. Bones said in a happy and relieved tone.

Harry stepped forward.

"Er, Susan, we need you to recall what happen the night of Draco's death and the night you went into a coma. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked politely.

"I wasn't feeling well so I slipped out of bed and went into the girls loo. And then I met Malfoy pacing in the washroom. Someone entered into the room. It was..."

 _To Be Continued..._

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If you did please leave a review or follow or favourite this story. It would mean the world to me. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Thank **you guys for the views and reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

Last Chapter...

"I wasn't feeling well so I slipped out of bed and went to the girls loo. And then I met Malfoy pacing in the washroom. Someone entered the room. It was..."

Harry's P.O.V

"Who was it Susan?" I urged her on.

"It was" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Professor Mcgonagall" She concluded.

"Professor Mcgonagall?" we all asked in unison.

Susan nodded.

"But she didn't kill him of course!" Susan said very quickly.

"Then what were they talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"They were talking on how to boost his grades."

"Boost his grades?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He is, I mean was, failing Transfiguration" Susan said while her cheeks turned a light pink as if she was spreading a rumour.

"Oh."

It was all I could say. I feel like we just lost a huge lead.

I looked around at the room trying to think of another person.

An explanation. Anything to make a clue of what happened.

"Did anything else happen?" Hermione asked looking for another lead.

"Oh! Yes! Er, after Professor Mcgonagall left, Dumbledore came in."

 _That is nothing new._

"Yeah? What did he do?" Ron said even though he knew the answer. We all knew the answer.

"He came in and asked him what he was doing at 12 o'clock at night. And then Malfoy said it was none of his business and to leave him alone. And out of nowhere a burst of light came from behind Malfoy. Malfoy didn't do he spell. I think Dumbledore thought it was him so he stupefied him."

 _A different wand?_

"What happened next?" I said urging her on.

"I went to see if he's okay but then suddenly a burst of blue light came from a wand. It wasn't Draco's though. And then everything went black."

Suddenly I came to a realization.

Something I missed before.

 _How could I forget?_

"Thank you so much for everything Susan. I well let you talk to your parents for the last minutes. Good day" I said standing up.

"Are we really done?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. We are." I said heading towards the door.

"That was quick." Hermione said with a little bit of curiosity.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked with a really confused face.

We walked into the elevator.

I said nothing.

We reached the exit and went out into the chilly streets of England.

"Harry! What's going on?" Hermione asked clearly frustrated.

"The night of Draco's murder, where were you?" I asked with a tone of curiosity.

All eyes were on her.

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked nervously.

"What I mean is you are lying about where you were the night of his murder. You weren't where you say you were"

I looked at her.

" So, the question is: What were you doing the night of Draco Malfoy's murder? No lies. Just the straight answer."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Also Lilliana, I will try and post every Tuesday and Friday:)**

Last Chapter...

"So, the question is: where were you at the night of the murder?"

Harry's P.O.V

"I-I" she broke down. She put her hands up to her face and started to sob hysterically. Ron and I looked at each other unsure of what to do. Finally Ron consoled her. "Hey, listen, whatever you did it isn't that bad. Did you kill him?"

Suddenly she looked up confused. "What?" she asked, "I was only scared to tell you because I was on a date with Cormac McLaggen. Everyone said Ron would kill me if he found out. That's why I was so scared." Ron turned beet red. "You dated him?!" he barely uttered. "Not the point. So you had nothing to do with his death?" I asked just to be clear. She shook her head and I sighed.

 _Great, we have no leads, and now we're back to the beginning._

* * *

We made our way back to the castle and sneaked our way in. There was a deafening silence as we headed to potions class. We we're all so frustrated and confused, it was hard to know which way we were going at that point. As I was looking down in defeat Dumbledore came and called us into his office.

As we walked towards his office, we saw him standing outside the entrance looking at us expectantly.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Well after you went to St. Mungos, I would expect you to tell me what happened" he said matter of factly.

"Oh yes!" Hermione exclaimed realizing that we should have told him what happened.

"Shall we?" he said walking towards the stairs descending to his office. We all followed him.

As we reached his office he gestured towards the deep red colored chairs. "Now" he began "What exactly happened?"

So we told him everything. From the spell Hermione used to make her awake from the coma to why he was there in the first place and finally,the different wand which tried to get the wand out of Dumbledore's hand.

"Wow" that all he could say.

"Did you get any leads?" he asked hopefully.

"Erm, not really" Ron answered turning pink.

"Well then, where do we find ourselves another clue or lead?" Dumbledore asked hopelessly.

We all remained silent.

"Well, I think I have an idea" Hermione said breaking the silence.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know it's been really long so I want to give u guys a really eventful chapter. P.S the reason this chapter came out really late after the last one (if that makes sense) is because every time I tried to save the chapter, it wouldn't save and then something happened and then everything I wrote was gone! So it finally saved after rewriting it from my memory! Also I'm getting a lot of writers block so I want some ideas from you guys! You can either message me or leave it in the reviews on what should happen next. I will say who I got the ideas from in the next chapter! Enjoy and please review because it's the only way I know if you enjoyed the story or if you have some feedback!**

Hermione's P.O.V

All eyes were on me.

"It's not really an idea but it could be a lead" I said.

"Well what is it?" Ron persisted.

"Well, while we left, I heard her muttering something under her breath-and I was gonna tell you guys before but when Harry said that we had to leave it just slipped from my mind" I paused trying to remember what exactly happened "She said it like it was dangerous. Like, if she told us she knew she would be in trouble. She was muttering 'mistake, mistake, it was all a mistake' it doesn't make any sense though" I said exasperated.

"Of course it makes sense!" Ron said exclaimed. We all looked at him hopefully. "What if the guy-or girl- made a mistake. With killing Malfoy?"

"Yes! It seems like a very plausible idea" Dumbledore commented. Harry remained silent. He looked as if he was contemplating something. "Harry?" I asked to try and get him out his thought to help us. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"That makes sense!" Harry exclaimed. "If the person who killed Malfoy was a friend of him or knew him then he would realize that he made a huge mistake and regretted it!"

"I think we finally have a lead" Dumbledore said happily.

"I think we should head off to bed. It's getting late!" Ron said noticing the time.

As we headed off towards the Gryffindor common room, we all tried to make small talk but all that was on our minds was the case.

"So Hermione... How was the date with Mclaggen?" Ron asked awkwardly. I let out a sigh. I expected this to happen.

"I never actually wanted to go on a date with him; Ginny suggested that I go on a few dates to get my mind open to dating someone" I said turning pink.

"Okay. Cool" Ron said trying to be casual.

Awkward.

"Any way, we should be heading off to sleep by now. Do we have any essays due tomorrow?" Harry wondered switching the topic.

And then it hit me. We forgot to write Snape's essay on Felix Felicis because of our trip to St. Mungo's!

"Oh no! I totally forgot about Snape's essay!" I exclaimed.

"We could just go to Professor Dumbledore's office tomorrow and ask if we could get a note" Ron said reassuringly.

"But what if he says no?" I asked worrying.

"He won't" Harry said.

"Well then see you guys tomorrow. Good night" I said tiredly.

"Good night" they both said before heading off towards the boy's dormitory.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, students Parvati and Lavender gossiping and my alarm clock ringing.I headed off to get ready and start my day.

As soon as I was done changing I headed off to meet Harry and Ron so we can eat breakfast and go to ask Professor Dumbledore to write us a note so we won't getting detention from Snape for not writing his essay.

When I finally saw Ron and Harry I could tell they were not as nervous as I was. Ron was chomping on some waffles and Harry was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning 'Mione!" they both said in unison.

"Good morning" I said in a quiet voice. They both looked at each other and they could tell I was nervous.

"Are you okay?" Harry said in a curious but soothing voice. I let out a sigh and told him what I was a little- well maybe a lot- nervous about.

"I'm scared that Professor Dumbledore will be mad that we didn't put our school work first and then he won't give us a note and I will get detention" I said very quickly.

"Everything will be okay Hermione. I promise" Ron said trying to calm me down while he put my hand over his.

"Well look what we have here" said a obnoxious voice from behind us "Weasley and Mudblood are in love." Ron's ears turned pink.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Leave us alone" Harry said defensively.

"Don't think that just because Draco died, it doesn't mean that you guys have perfect lives from now on" she said with a sneer.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

We were walking in the corridors on our way to get our note before potions and I was very nervous. We didn't really talk much on our way here. As soon as we reached his office we saw him standing outside of the entrance. he greeted us politely and we asked him for our note.

"Well, I will give you the note but you must promise that the case will not get in the way of your education again" he said sternly.

"We promise" Harry said sincerely.

"Good." He wrote down our note and we were on pour way to potions when Ron realized something.

"I forgot my quills!" Harry offered to come with him and so did I but Harry and Ron insisted that I just head off to potions and they wouldn't want me to be late because of them.

So here I was, walking the corridors I came across his picture. I got a lump in my throat and a sob came out from my mouth. I had to confess something that only Ginny, him and I know about.

I was Draco Malfoy's lover.

 **Dun Dun Dun! Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story! I will try and write another chapter but like I said I have terrible writers block! Anyways, Peaceeee**


	15. Authors Note 2

**Hi guys! I have huge writers block so I was thinking on how I could get rid of I realized that I wanted my ideas from you guys! So if you have any ideas on what could happen in the story, then message me or leave it in one of the reviews! I will be saying who I got the ideas from in the next chapter! Anyway, Peaceee!**


End file.
